


Dyspnea

by double_cross



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Explicit, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_cross/pseuds/double_cross
Summary: 🎁🎉🎉





	Dyspnea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [macarthurian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/macarthurian/gifts).



Soldier tried to dissimulate his panting, but soon it was obvious to Demoman that something went wrong. The tightness of his throat and chest was making difficult to Soldier to breathe with easily.

“Oh my God, Jane. Please try to sit...”

Jane complied without a word. Demoman sat next to him, caressing with his hand Soldier’s back, ready to pat him if was needed.

Soldier kept gasping slowly. He landed his hand in Demo’s thigh in a reassuring manner, telling that he will be fine, everything always turns fine. 

After a unending amount of time, Soldier’s breathing stabilized, deep breathing with much more calm than before. Luckily he never panicked, not when his lover was on his side. Also that would make _Demo_ panic, he didn’t want that at all.

“We fucked too hard,” gushed Demoman.

Soldier gave a naughty smile, still short of breath and everything.

“I’m sorry.”

Soldier shook his head no, squeezing Demo’s thigh.

“Ye could ask to Medic to replace your smoker’s lungs.”

Jane cleared his throat, about to venture to talk again. “What? No,” he muttered. “You know him: he’d also change or, take, other organs too. Maybe even add, organs. You didn’t ask him to change your liver didn’t you?”

Demoman was in agape, looking at nowhere. “Me? Pfff, of course not,” he said with a forced smile. After that, he grasped Soldier by both of his arms and gazed at his eyes with his own only eye. “At least promise me to use the inhaler that Medic suggested.”

Soldier grunted softly. “I told him, and I’m telling you again, I don’t need it and I won’t—” He interrupted himself. Demoman was looking at him with the gaze of a begging puppy. Soldier grunted again, sighning with surrender. “Fine, fine. I will. But only because of _you_.”

Demoman almost jolted with joy, beaming. Then, he grabbed Soldier’s head and kissed him all over his face and head roughly. Too excited, like a puppy.

“Now put on your clothes cuz we’r goin’ to visit Medic—”

“What?!” exclaimed Soldier as loud as he could, still winded.

Demo’s expression transformed to its exact opposite, having a serious look in his face. “Soldier I will fuckin’ drag you out if I need. Excuse me for worryin’ about ye, but ye still have trouble breathin’.”

Soldier coughed a little. “I’m fine,” said with still a barely audible voice. Demoman frowned. “Fineee,” Jane murmured while picking up his briefs... Wait a minute. “These are _your_ underpants.”

**Author's Note:**

> 🎁🎉🎉


End file.
